


Piqued Curiosity

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [8]
Category: Dresden Files (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Threesome, mechanical kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He met them in a club.  In Chicago...</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piqued Curiosity

He met them in a club. In Chicago. Don't judge, he had a stressful day and needed to unwind. He found himself in a room of people writhing to the thumping bass beat of the too-loud music. It was perfect.

He was lounging against the bar, sipping his third beer when the two, very attractive ladies approached him. They were smiling and touching him and enjoying the drinks he bought (when did he do that?). The next thing he remembered, they were all three on the dance floor grinding against one another. And it felt really _really_ good.

The dancing was fun. The ladies were fun. Going downstairs was… wait, the club had a 'downstairs'? How had he missed that? He wasn't that drunk and all of his drinks had come direct from the bartender.

When he hesitated, the reddish-haired one asked him if he'd rather not see what was downstairs. He almost said 'no', but his curiosity was piqued. There must be something interesting down there.

Their excitement was infectious. He found himself eager to find out what was coming with every step down into the lower floor he took. "So, tell me your names again," he said, certain he'd gotten them and forgotten. It had been one of those nights.

The darker-haired one smiled and said, "I'm Mina and this is Heather."

"Right. I remember now. Alumni groups, right?"

The response was giggles and nods as they pushed a door open to reveal a long corridor with additional doors on either side. They lead him to one of the doors and opened that one as well. Inside was a contraption, the likes of which, he was certain he'd never seen before.

"Well, ladies, what does _that_ do?" he asked, curious more than anything else for the moment.

Heather dragged her slender fingers over the matte black metal arm and body of the contraption. "Why don't you take a seat and find out?" she purred.

Now he was getting a little nervous. "I think I'd like to know what it does first," he said, eying the machine sceptically.

"I'll show you," Mina volunteered and stripped out of her skirt and panties on her way to the bench positioned before the device. She stretched out on the bench, on her back, and parted her legs while Heather guided the device into place and turned it on.

Danny's eyes went wide and his eyebrows nearly shot off his head. "I think that's the most incredible thing I've ever seen," he stuttered without thinking.

With a sly grin, Heather adjusted a knob on the machine that made it go faster. Mina was writhing and moaning on the bench, but Danny was just fascinated with the device itself.

"Wanna give it a try?" Heather asked. "We'll make sure you're prepped and ready to go. I guarantee you'll like it."

Danny slid his own fingers over the slowly warming metal. It was a fascinating piece of equipment. Seeing it in action, he actually _did_ want to try it out. How amazing would this thing be? "Yeah. Okay. I'll have a turn."

Heather beamed. "Do you mind if I tie you up too? Like it's not your choice?" He saw her rubbing her legs together in anticipation of his affirmative answer. No way he could say 'no' to that.

Naked and bound to the bench Mina had occupied moments earlier, he felt slick fingers probing and stretching him to take the dildo attached to the machine into his ass. However, that wasn't all these ladies had planned for him. Heather had tied Mina to another bench and positioned her so her pussy was in Danny's face. Heather told him that he had to tease Mina while he was getting fucked by the machine and not to stop until he was told.

Suddenly, as the machine started up, that was far too many things to focus on. Mina in front of him, Heather kneeling over Mina's face - which he hadn't known was also part of the plan - and the exquisite feeling of the machine thrusting into his ass. Sure, he'd been fucked before, but never like that.

The machine never altered its rhythm. Or its speed - unless Heather decided it should speed up or slow down. Or it's pressure. It was always the same. That was at turns disappointing (for the lack of creativity) and exciting, as it kept a constant pressure on just the right places.

He was so intensely focused on what the device was doing to him that he completely forgot about Mina. The cold, hard, evenness of the contraption had him in a near-meditative state. Until Heather gripped his hair in her fingers and asked him if he was ever going to get Mina off.

Distracted from the machine for long enough to refocus, he took on his assigned task enthusiastically.

After both ladies had climaxed and come down, Danny still hadn't made it that far. He was so enjoying the fucking machine that he hadn't been concerned with his own orgasm. He asked if he could stay where he was a bit longer - he wasn't ready to go just yet.

Heather said, "Oh, I think we can work something out."


End file.
